


These Hollow Walls

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Bughead Oneshot
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	These Hollow Walls

Author's note: Quick oneshot featuring our favorite Bughead and Serpents. What happened in season four with Jug in the coffin but this time it'll be Betty. Enjoy. XX

Betty walked up the steps to Stonewall Prep, happy that she had gotten the time for her surprise visit that weekend. Jughead and her had been doing constant back and forth visits but with finals cracking down, it was intense on both ends. She knew they needed the respite. Thing was, it was a surprise visit. Jughead didn't know and, after swearing Sweet Pea to secrecy, he wasn't going to. She was going to completely surprise him. Chinese, Hitchcock, and a little sex for the weekend. Perfect.

She walked the quiet corridors, checking her phone one more time to make sure Jughead hadn't left his last class of the evening. She was still running on time and was utterly thankful. Fangs and Pea had called in the Chinese food to be delivered, even insisting on paying for it in thanks for her helping the Serpents stay on track while their king was off at a prep school. Yeah, she could still hear Fangs' snort over that particular comment. She walked through the opened door to Jughead (and, Brett's, vomit) dormitory, noting that the other guy wasn't there. Perfect. Looks like Jughead was right about him being gone for the weekend.

She began setting up everything accordingly. The laptop for the Netflix to be pulled up on; the over-the-top amount of junk food she had bought (Alice wouldn't notice), and then, finally, the blanket Jughead had gotten her for her birthday. Well, it was part of her gift, but she digressed. She had her back turned, meaning she didn't see the visitor in the room until too late. It was a whack on the back of her head that had her slipping into the blackness.

XXX

When Betty came to, the first thing she noticed was the pounding headache. Then, the fact that her wrists were tied together. Fuck. She tried to shout but noticed, not so greatly, that her mouth was taped shut. Double fuck. Then, she noticed the small confinement she was in. She briefly wondered if she had been buried alive and fuck if that didn't send her heartrate skyrocketing. She kicked against the (was this a fucking coffin?) wooden walls of the coffin, cries being muffled by the tape covering her mouth. She was trying not to panic; trying to remember everything Charles had taught her about remaining level-headed in a situation like this…except, she had never fucking been in a situation like this. Dammit.

"Betty Cooper," Donna said. Fucking Donna. She swallowed, kicking harder against the coffin.

"Oh, honey," Donna crooned, and Betty shivered at the malicious bite to her tone. "You're not getting out of there. And we're not letting you out. We're going to head home for the weekend. We'll send Forsythe your best."

With that, and what sounded like douchebag Brett's fucking laugh, their footsteps faded away and Betty felt herself begin to shake. She needed help. Any that she could get.

XXX

Jughead's P.O.V.

Jughead watched as Brett finally left their dorm, whistling some tune, before turning to his chest of drawers. Pulling out sweats, he changed, and flopped into his bed, getting ready for a night on the phone with the girl he loved more than anything. He smiled softly as he called her. No answer. Biting his lip, he placed his phone down and decided to wait a bit. He fiddled around with his laptop, editing an article he had due on Monday before glancing at the clock. A half hour had passed so, to him, that was deemed a reasonable amount of time to have waited before calling Betty once more. Again, no answer. Weird. Not uncommon, but weird, nonetheless. She never missed a call unless…she was handling business with his men. He called Sweet Pea and thankfully, his taller friend answered on the first ring.

"Thought you'd be busy with Betty," came his friend's voice, and Jughead sat up.

"What?" Jughead demanded, fear slowly starting to trickle in. "What do you mean?"

"What? She isn't there yet?" This time, it was his friend's voice that sounded concerned. "Shit, hang on." Jughead could hear Sweet Pea calling to Fangs in the background, asking what time Betty had left. "Fangs said she left two hours ago and got to Stonewall an hour ago."

"She's here? Wait, how does Fangs know when she got here? Did she call him?" Jughead demanded, getting out of bed and changing hurriedly. Sweet Pea paused.

"We, uh, have a tracker on her phone," he said haltingly, and Jughead paused.

"…Why?" Jughead asked, thoroughly confused.

"C'mon man, she's your girl, my best friend, and Fangs straight-girl crush or whatever else he calls it," he replied. "We want her safe as much as you."

Jughead nodded. "Okay. Anyways, you said she's here. Can you track her phone?"

Sweet Pea hummed an affirmative and told him to hang on while Fangs did so, leaving Jughead to bite his thumbnail anxiously.

"Looks like she's at a lower part of your school," Sweet Pea said.

"Like…the basement?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why would she be there?" Sweet Pea asked.

"FUCK. I'm going to kill Brett. I got to go Sweet Pea. Just, get Toni and Fangs and get here, alright?" Jughead demanded, barely hearing Sweet Pea agree before shutting off his phone and sprinting through this fucking awful shitshow they called a school. He ran all the way to the basement, lungs burning, before pausing to listen. He heard muffled cries coming from somewhere in the back and rushed towards them, letting his phone's light guide him. He felt the wall for a switch and flipped it on once he found it, the coffin being illuminated by the light. "Jesus."

Falling down on his knees, he began hacking at the lock. "Hang on, baby, I'll get you out."

He heard the tremor in his voice; the shaking that matched the shaking of his hands. Pulling and tugging, he eventually got the lock to break after one particularly hard hit and lifted the lid of the coffin open. He looked down to spot the terror in his girlfriend's eyes, the tape on her mouth and her wrists behind her back. "Shit. Shh, baby, shh." He murmured, pulling her into his arms and gently peeling the tape away.

"Juggie," she gasped, voice hoarse. He kissed her forehead before untying her wrists.

"Brett?" Jughead asked, jaw clenched. He made sure to keep his fingers soft as he soothed them through her tresses comfortingly. She nodded, swallowing nervously.

"And, Donna," she uttered. Her hands were shaking, and she looked damn near on the verge of a panic attack.

"Keep your breathing steady for me, alright baby?" Jughead asked softly, and she nodded. He held her to his chest as she focused on her breathing and, eventually, they heard footsteps come thundering down the stairs. Sweet Pea reached them first, followed shortly by Toni and Fangs. The three Serpents took a look at the coffin, then Betty in Jughead's arms, then finally the tape and ropes that had restrained his girlfriend respectively and Sweet Pea spoke up.

"Ready for the shit to end now, Jones. Ready right the fuck now. Stonewall preppies won't know what the fuck they got themselves into by messing with her," he said, voice low and deadly. Jughead nodded.

This shit was personal. And it was ending. Game fucking on.

Author's note: Fuck if I know but I like kudos and reviews! And I hope you enjoyed! Xxx


End file.
